


Kiss

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [546]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: Prompt: 70. Sabriel; twist Sam finding out weeks later at the family picnic that Cas is actually Gabes cousin, not his Ex. (Prompt #70 my friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex quick make out with me)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Where I got the list in reference from (jenna-louise-coleman.tumblr.com/post/101108410018/au-prompt-masterpost)  
> also I do not accept prompts here, please send them to my tumblr lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask (anon or not, if you have a tumblr) or anonymous submit (if you don't have a tumblr). thanks.

Sam had been the one to convince Gabriel to come to the Winchester/Campbell family picnic that they were having, seeing people that he hadn’t had a clue to who they were, and some people he recognized from around town.

“You sure it’s cool for me to be here with you?” Gabe asked, looking around at the different people.

“Umm, yeah. You’re with me. And last I checked, I was a Winchester.”

“Yeah, alright.” Gabe said, staying close to Sam. His eyes scanned the crowd again when Sam heard the soft swear under Gabe’s breath. “The fuck is he doing here?” Gabriel asked to himself.

“Who?” Sam asked, trying to figure out who Gabe was looking at.

“Kiss me. Kiss me now.” Gabe said turning and pressing himself close to Sam. “Seriously Sam. Now.” Gabriel said, pulling Sam down by the collar of his shirt and planting a big kiss against Sam’s lips.

Sam’s eyes went wide, before they shut, and his hands curled through Gabriel’s hair.

They kept at the kiss until Gabriel was the one that broke them apart.

“OK…he’s gone.” Gabe said, turning around and looking at the crowd.

“Who?” Sam asked.

“Cas. Dark hair, bright blue eyes….kinda hard to miss.” Gabriel said.

“Uh-huh.” Sam said, figuring this ‘Cas’ fellow was an ex that Gabriel didn’t want to see. “Well if you insist that we kiss if he passes by, I don’t really have any problem with that.” Sam shrugged.

“Good. Because we might be doing that a lot.” Gabe nodded.

_

It wasn’t until weeks later that Sam actually met this 'Cas’.

He was at Gabriel’s place, relaxing and having Gabe curled up with him as they watched some crime show, with the promise of the sweet treat show that Gabriel wanted to watch after Sam’s show finished.

A knock on the door came and Gabriel got up, leaving to see who it was.

“Hello-Cas, why are you here?”

Sam frowned, and peered back, before he actually got up and moved, finally meeting Cas.

“I was in town. Wanted to stop by and say hi, but I see you have company.” Cas said, looking at Sam.

“Yeah. Umm, I guess you can come in, dude. You have a place you’re crashing at?” Gabriel asked.

“I do, yes.” Cas said. “This must be Sam Winchester?”

Sam looked from Gabe to Cas, uncertain about what was happening.

“Yeah, Sam…this is Cas. Cas, meet Sam.”

“Pleasure to meet you Sam.”

“Same to you….Gabe can I talk to you for a moment?” Sam asked.

“Sure thing.” The two walked in the kitchen and Sam crossed his arms.

“Just two weeks ago you were avoiding him. I thought that you didn’t want to associate with Cas.” Sam said, not understanding.

“Well, I kinda have to.” Gabriel said.

“And…why….?”

“Cause he’s my cousin.”

 _Oh._ “I though he was something like you’re ex.” Sam said, flushing.

“ _What?_ No! It’s just that if he saw me, I wouldn’t hear the end of it. Honestly, now that he knows you’re here, I probably won’t.”

“Then maybe we should just distract ourselves.” Sam grinned. “Kissing seemed to do a lot of help at the picnic.”

“True.” Gabriel nodded. “I guess we can kiss if it comes down to it.”

The two turned and started walking back to where they left Cas, a smile on each of their faces.


End file.
